Live Like We're Dying
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione is Jack's Harkness Daughter, she goes to cardiff to rebuild to Torchwood team. she finds a best friend an opposition, her father, and a rouge time agent who like her more then she likes him too. Sequal will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

I had to re-edit this do to some things like in the real world Mickey smith and Martha Jones are married, she didn't marry that doctor guy... so i need to fix this. So i did. Hope you enjoy this better.

own nothing...

one.

* * *

_You have been cordially invited to join the Torchwood institute in Cardiff, where you will be part of a team of highly trained, intelligent men and women whose job is too protect the Earth from aliens. We scavenge their technology to prepare the Earth for the battles ahead. Because the Twenty-first century is when everything changes._

Some where deep in space the message was type across the screen to the pilot with coordinates to Earth. "What is this?" The pilot asked, her blonde hair in a high ponytail as she plugged in the coordinates, and placing the ship on auto pilot. "Well this should be exciting."

She steered away at light speed, the force slamming her back into her seat. There was an awful a lot of excite in her life these last few months, but she wanted to settle down. Earth was were Martha and Donna were from, her father's friends. She made her way to Earth and hope to encounter wonderful people.

It will take a few days to get there, but it would be worth it, if there was a chance she got to see her dad again.

* * *

An owl dropped into the room through an open window three blocks away from the local hospital in London. A couple laid sleeping in their bed, they had a rough night freelancing the alien frontier, when it seemed as if everything was against them. Martha rolled over and felt the chill from the living room, and just pulled the covers over her tighter.

Three hours later, and it was a more reasonable hour to be up. A young black man walked into the room with a cup of coffee and stared at the owl sitting at the table by the open window. By it's feet were two letters, Mickey set down his cup and approached the bird with caution.

The owl 'who'd' and then set out through the open window. Mickey closed it behind it with a shudder.

"Honey did you just see that owl?" He said, walking to the table, that he could have sworn was closed before. He looked down and saw the letter, picking it up he handed it to his wife. "This is for you. I got one too."

"Well what is it?" Martha Jones-Smith came out of the kitchen, eating a muffin.

"I dunno, the owl just dropped it off."

"An owl?" Martha questioned, taking and opening the letter, still staring at him. "What rubbish."

"Well what does it say?" Mickey asked.

"Its from Torchwood, they're offering a job. In Cardiff." she looked up at him with big eyes in shock.

"No shit?" he asked, and quickly opened his letter as well, seeing the same thing. "It's even giving us money to pay off the lease to move there."

"I think we should, Jack is asking us for our help.." She looked at him pleadingly. "And besides they pay wicked good."

"Okay then we're moving to Cardiff. You're going to fight aliens, Torchwood style." Mickey smiled, excited.

* * *

It was a week later when Jenny landed on Earth, she parked her space ship in an empty warehouse a half a block away from where she was suppose to meet the person who sent the message.

Jenny jumped out of the ship and landed on the ground, she tripped standing up straight. "Earth gravity, gonna take some getting some use too. " she whispered, bracing her feet evenly on the ground.

"It does take some getting use too, but you will." a voice hollowed out the warehouse.

Jenny looked up to see the figure walking towards her, they stopped a few feet away and struck out their hand. "Welcome to Torchwood Jenny. I've been expecting you for some time."

* * *

P.C. Andy knocked on Gwen Cooper- Williams door after a weird patrol. Rhys answered with a tired face. "Long night with baby Elizabeth?"

"She has an ear infection." he whispered, as he opened the door wide to allow Andy in. Gwen was holding Elizabeth in the kitchen while she made lunch, which was just soup, the baby asleep against her shoulder.

"Hey Andy," Gwen smiled as she looked up from the pot, "Would you like some vegetable soup, we have enough... even for seconds."

"If you don't mind. But I actually came to talk to you about something." Andy said as he took off his bright yellow jacket and hung it up.

"Yea what's up?" Gwen asked as Rhys got bowls out for everyone and sodas for them to.

"Have you been by where Torchwood was recently?"

"No, why?" She asked, staring at him, as Rhys took the baby to her crib for a nap.

"It's all been rebuilt, nobody knows how, the building just seem to went up over night, well not exactly it was more like a week. But it was like it was never blown up in the first place." Andy placed the bowls of soup on the tables for Gwen as she brought the drinks over.

"Hmmm...that's weird. Definitely something I want to check out." Gwen sat down as Rhys came in to join them.

"Check out what?" Rhys asked.

"Some one rebuilt Torchwood, maybe Jack's back." Gwen replied.

"You can check it out after lunch, you're a mum now, you need all the energy you need, and besides I don't know if I like the idea of you jumping back into that again." Rhys sat down next to stated with concern.

"He's right."

"Who's side are you on Andy?" Gwen asked, "you just told me about how Torchwood was rebuilt, now you don't want to know why?"

"Not the cost of your life." Andy and Rhys both stated.

"Well after lunch, I'm going to see." Gwen took a spoonful and slurped.

And hour later Gwen walked in front of Torchwood and stared in disbelief. It was real, it was there. Some one had rebuilt it, Some one had rebuilt Torchwood.

She walked around it, Jack would see her, wouldn't he? Was it even he that built it, or was it Torchwood One in London? She walked up to the square of stone that is supposed to block perpesictive. She turned around and waited for someone to walked by.

A man with his dog walked by, and she waved "Hello." He turned to see her. "Nice weather we're having right?"

He nodded and walked faster, "It is nice weather don't you think?" A blonde hair girl stood next to her, Gwen didn't see her there. The Girl's hair was in a high ponytail, she wore black pants and a green army shirt. "My name is Jenny."

"Gwen"

"Cooper, right" Jenny asked, looking out to the water as Gwen looked at her. "You used to work here?"

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. Gwen Cooper, it isn't time for you yet. It hasn't been decided if Torchwood wants you back."

"It hasn't been decided if they want me back?" Gwen shouted "Why wouldn't Jack want me back?"

"I don't know who Jack is, but he isn't who is in charge here Ms. Cooper."

"Williams."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm married Jenny, Its Gwen Williams"

"Sorry mum, even if you could come back, with your child and husband, you would only be allowed in inside job, no field work. To keep you safe." Jenny whispered, glancing back at the tower as if to see how she was doing.

"I would be like Ianto?"

"I'm sorry who? I'm not from here, I'm new." Jenny stated.

"Where yea from London or something?"

"No, didn't you hear me, I'm the Doctor's daughter. I'm a Alien." Jenny said as her watch beeped. "I got to go, Ms. Gwen just wait until it is decided, because you don't want to chance of not going home to your child because an alien blasted your head off." She began walking off towards the shops, waving goodbye to Gwen.

"Hold on, Jenny how long do I wait for?" Gwen shouted.

"See you Ms. Gwen!" Jenny shouted as a familiar black S.U.V pulled up and she got in, they drove off before Gwen could react. She stood there shocked for more then ten minutes before heading home to Rhys.

* * *

"How did she take it?" The driver asked, steering through Cardiff traffic, while tracking a weevil.

"She's still standing there." Jenny replied. "Are you really not going to let her be in it because she's a mother? You're letting Martha Jones and she's married."

"But she doesn't have a baby Jenny."

"She could, what if she found out that she was pregnant or got pregnant while here, will you send her away?"

"Jack allowed Gwen to work while pregnant, but what we do here is bad and could harm the child, and birth control doesn't work, Gwen learned that the hard way."

"Will you turn Martha away if she got pregnant?"

"God I hope she doesn't, because I don't trust anyone else to my doctor for this."

"When do they arrive?"

"In a few days."


	2. Chapter 2

own nothing

two...

* * *

"That's it." Hermione said, as she spelled the last of everything in it's place.

She had been building Torchwood 3 in secret with concealment spells that alerted the ministry, but she told them that she was working on experiment on the Rift here. Her theory was that their magic came from a fission from the Rift, at least that's what she thought.

She planned on studying it while she was here, but she needed a place to stay and what's better then Torchwood? The lot was vacant, has been for a while the news said it was a gas leak, but she knew a bomb when she saw one, she saw a lot of them with Torchwood.

Both of her parents were Torchwood agents. Jane Reynolds- Granger and Captain Jack Harkness. Her mother found out something out about her father, that he could regenerate, and she ran for it. She took Hermione and remarried, of course they had Hermione out of wedlock. Who wouldn't just have sex with him?

Now here she was, in her father's home turf, Cardiff, and he wasn't here. She came because the Dark Lord killed her parents, she was captured and rescued after three months being a prisoner. She couldn't be there any more. She ran to her father, her birth father for help.

She sent in for a request for holiday, a mourning period. She used this time to figure out why the closer to the Rift the stronger she felt, but the more magic she used, the less alive she felt.

But someone else must have gotten the idea to come down an harass her, because by three weeks she was chasing Death Eaters through the streets of cardiff and then sending back to the authorities.

It was one night in August that she was just sent a man via Potkey to Azkban, when another man showed up through the Rift.

"Hermione, I'm getting some Rift activity near you." a voice spoke into her ear though the head set.

"Oh I'm looking at it Jenny. It's certainly Rift activity." Hermione replied back and the man sharply turned to looked at her, she held up her wand. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Captain John Hart. I'm looking for a Captain Jack Harkness." He smiled, trying to sway her.

"Sorry Captain Harkness is out of town, I'm the leading commander of Torchwood."

"Really now? You don't look like much. What are you going to do with that stick? Poke me with it?"

"Trust me... my_ 'stick'_ can do more things then you can ever imagine,"

"I highly doubt that, my guns and sword are more effective weapons then that piece of fire wood."

Hermione smirked and whispered a spell and all of his weapons landed behind her in a flash. "Well this piece of fire wood just stripped you of your effective weapons Captain Hart."

"Well, well, Commander Granger it seems you get this one. But maybe not the next one." John smirked at her, eye glinted with pleasure.

"There wont be a next time Captain. Get back into the Rift and leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I promise I won't cause trouble, but I only had one more use on this thing and it was to get here to Jack and he isn't here. So I have to wait for him I stay with you then? I bet we could have great fun."

She stared at him in silence, he blink but she didn't, she had a staring contest with him for a while. "Woman, I know I am the most damn good looking thing you have ever seen, but staring is rude."

"I am deciding rather or not to kill you Captain John Hart, I thought you would like to know. I don't have time to look after or worry about you. But I also don't know your affiliation with Captain Harkness." She was turning to leaving, casting a spell on his weapons when he spoke up.

"We were partners both sexually and professionally. but mostly sexually." He smiled.

She turned around and cocked and eyebrow. "Are you expecting that to turn me on or just yourself Captain? Because a littler note, Jack had a lot of lovers, a lot. You are just a grain of sand on a crowded beach. Years from now he will forget them all, even you."

"And yourself, Commander Granger?"

"Oh, I'm not any shape or form a lover. But he will always remember _me _over any of _you_." her eyes had showed sadness, and he caught that as if she didn't want to be remembered.

"What are you then?"

"None of your concern." She pointed down to his weapons, "You can touch your weapons in about five minutes after I leave. Good night Captain Hart." She apperated away with a pop, leaving him there with his weapons.

He walked forward and reached down to grab his sword, hissing he dropped his from the electricity that shocked him from it.

"Goodnight Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

own nothing.

three.

* * *

Mickey and Martha walked into the Hub, the giant door sliding back into place behind them. They stepped further into the Hub and stared in awe at how that nothing seemed to be changed.

"Wow this is so cool." Mickey spun around, looking at everything with big eyes. Martha laughed, wrapping her arms around him, holding him in a hug.

"It is pretty awesome here isn't it?" Jenny asked, coming down from the main office with stack of folders in her arms. "Hello Martha, nice to see you again."

"Jenny! You're alive?" Martha broke away from her husband and ran to hug her friend as Jenny placed the folders on the desk near her. Jenny laughed hugging Martha back tightly. "Oh god I've missed you."

" I know. I'm so excited that we're going to be working together." Jenny broke apart and looked at Mickey, "And you must be Mickey Smith. I'm the Doctor's daughter, Jenny."

Mickey looked at Martha confused, "When did the Doctor have a daughter?"

"Not to long ago, I'm not that old." Jenny replied.

Martha smiled and looked around, "So anyway, where's Captain Jack?"

"Captain Jack Harkness isn't here anymore I'm afraid." Hermione walked down from the main office, she soon stood in front on them and smiled. "I am the new commanding officer of Torchwood 3. I'm Hermione Granger. And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Martha and Mickey Smith."

"So you're in charge now?" Martha asked.

"You have to understand Mrs. Smith that Jack Harkness left his post twice. Once to follow the Doctor and yourself and another was because he failed his team by letting them and his grandson die." Hermione turned to Jenny and nodded her head.

"Have you decided yet then mum?" Jenny asked "If you want Gwen Cooper back?"

Hermione sighed and scratched her head. "We'll have to play it by ear Jenny, but can you go get her, I would like to talk to her, maybe we can come to an understanding."

"Okay," Jenny waved to them and ran out of the Hub in a hurry, grabbing her jacket from her desk chair on the way out. "Be back in a bit."

Hermione turned back to the married couple and sighed. "So how do you really feel about this?"

* * *

There was a knock on Gwen's door around noon, and she was home alone. Rhys had taken Elizabeth to the Doctor's office then to his mother's for the weekend because his parents hadn't seen her in a long time. So she was home alone watching soaps and eating frozen dinners.

She got up to answer the door, to see the blonde girl from the other day, Jenny. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Do you have a free afternoon?" Jenny asked, making her way into Gwen's flat, she looked around and began picking up the trash.

"Excuse me?" Gwen looked confused, either at the question or at the random girl cleaning up her living room. " A free afternoon for what?"

"To come to Torchwood." Jenny replied. " It's still undecided, but by the end of the afternoon you can either come back to Torchwood or not."

"I was already there in the first place, why do I need to re-audition?" Gwen shouted, her anger showing.

Jenny whipped around tossing Gwen's trash angrily into the trash bin. "We're not giving you audition. I already told you mum. You're a mother now, it's too risky a job for you. But your the best and the Commander knows that and doesn't want to lose you, but might have to, it depends."

"On what?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. standards, protocols." Jenny shrugged, moving towards the door. "You coming?"

"Sure." And they left.

* * *

Gwen and Jenny walking into the Hub, carrying a couple a pizzas and three six packs of sodas. Martha, Mickey and Hermione were sitting either on the couch or computer chairs talking about the jobs they were being assigned and what not.

Jenny set down the pizzas and then took the sodas from Gwen and handed them to Mickey and Hermione to either put them on the table or in the fridge to be chilled for later.

Gwen looked around and reconized the other two, "Hello Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith?"

"Well I'm Mrs. Smith now, damn bloke one me over." Martha held up her left hand, her ring glittered in it.

Gwen nodded with a smile, turned to Hermione. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione, stood up to shake Gwen's hand.

"Nice to meet you, but where's Jack?" Gwen asked, looking around for him.

Hermione sighed, turning to look over her shoulder. "Jenny can you take Martha ad Mickey on a tour of the Hub, I know Martha's seen it, but Mickey hasn't. You can take a slice of pizza and a soda."

Jenny looked at the other two, and shrugged. "Okay, let's go guys." and they took a few slices and went to explore.

Hermione turned back to Gwen and looked her up and down. "Let's go talk in the office."

"What can't you say in here that you have to say in there?" Gwen asked.

Hermione started walking up the stairs. " A lot of things."

They sat up in the office in silence for while just staring at each other, not knowing who was going to talk first.

"I don't know if you know this or not Mrs. Williams, but Torchwood Cardiff is no longer under Captain Jack's command."

Gwen sat up straight, her face in shock, "Why the hell not?"

"He abandon his post. Twice. I rebuilt this institute all by myself, I chose each of you carefully. Jenny, Martha, and Mickey already decided to stay with this Torchwood, without Jack. Now I know the concern is your child, and it is my major concern. Because this not like your old police force where after maternity leave you could come back and be fine. My mother was a Torchwood agent Gwen, and after they learn that she was pregnant they dismissed her immediately. Jack didn't do that."

"You act like you know Jack Harkness at all, what gives you that right?" Gwen snarled at her.

Hermione turned around her rolly chair pulled out the bottom filing cabinet and pulled out a folder, slid it over to Gwen. " Jack Harkness is my father Gwen. I have more of a right to know him then you ever will."

Gwen picked up the folder and looked at DNA results, birth certificates, and hospital records. She looked back up at Hermione.

"Now the question is Gwen, are you going to follow my command or not? If I say a mission is to risky for you, you either stay here or you go home to your family. If I have to tell you to back down, I need you to back down. If for whatever reason that my father comes back Gwen, I need you to remember that you are no longer under his command."

"You want me to what swear my allegiance to you? Promise not to follow Jack's orders?"

"I just want you to understand that I am in charge now of this institute, not Jack. I want you to be second, because you have the most experience here, but not if you fight me at every turn."

"And if I don't? What then?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms.

"You go home. I will find some one else it's no big deal." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "You just wont get to work at the one job you love. You can ask Martha nothing's the same after things like this."

"Fine. I won't fight. But I'll need flexible hours." Gwen reached over to shake Hermione's hand.

"Pleasure doing business."


	4. Chapter 4

own nothing.

Four.

* * *

I wish I could say the weeks that past had gotten easier, that the team bonded. But that would be a lie. Gwen constantly fought with me for authority about how things were done when my dad was around. And I would have to sit her down in my office and remind her that Dad isn't here anymore.

Martha was a great doctor and she was kind, her husband was sarcastic and funny. Mickey was the ball of the party. But every night they insisted, as newlyweds to spend it alone. I completely understood, if I married, I wouldn't wanted to be here all the time.

Jenny was the only one who stayed with me constantly. She left with me, and came to work with me. We lived together, I figured it would be easier then to throw her out into the world. She was the only one who knew about Captain John Hart too, and how he constantly followed me on my nightly rounds around the city.

I gave up on trying to kill him last week, when he saved my life from a weevil attack. This week it was no different, I could almost like him. Too bad he had a thing for my dad.

* * *

Hermione ran out of the alley towards the streets, and stopped, looking around, looking for the suspect. "Jenny, I lost them, can you get a signal?"

"They're by a fish and chip shop down the row half the block down to your right. Hurry, he's running fast." Jenny's voice came into Hermione's ear.

"Got it." She whispered, pocketing her wand into her coat and ran towards the criminal with speed so fast, people jumped out of her way. She had him in her sights, he saw her to, and ran even faster, trying to get away.

"Stop. Torchwood." She shouted, catching up to him, she pulled out her wand to cast a spell, the words on her lips, as they crossed the bridge to out of town. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something come at her.

"_Avada Kedavra" _a voice boomed from off the bridge. The spell sent her off the other side, and down thirty feet into the water below. She hit head first, her hair flowing all around her. Her heart beating slowing before stopping, bump-bump...bump-bump...bump-bump...bump-bump...bump-bump...bump-bump...bump.

He jumped in after her. It was later in November and the water was cold and the bloody chit didn't come up after that bolt of light had hit her. It came out of no where and whoever did it disappeared or he would've shot him for it. He wanted to wait for a minutes, but that would be bad, very bad. She would die. she could very well be dead now with a fall like that.

But he went in after her, to save her. She wasn't that far from the surface. Her skin glistened beautifully under the water, as did his, he suspected. He grabbed her, jerking her towards the surface, pulling her to air. Breaking surface, he reached for his gun and switched it to gravity pull and pulled them up back to the bridge.

Landing, he placed her on the ground and glanced her over, she wasn't breathing. The commander seemed to be already dead. Well then, when in Rome. Opening her air ways, he began CPR, pushing on her chest, giving her compressions to get her heart beating, and giving her breaths.

She breathed, coughing up water. "Get him." She barely opened her eyes. She raised her hand to touch his cheek, her frozen hand. "He needs to be stopped."

He glanced up to the direction to where she was heading before she was blasted off the bridge. "Will you be alright?"

She took a wheezing, cold breath, "Maybe. But thank you." Shivering, she brought her hand back down. "Go, before he kills someone."

"Fine, but you owe me one Commander." He kissed her on the forehead, before leaping off to find her criminal.

Her breaths hurt at each turn, as she brought her arm around to left wrist band where her emergency communicator was. She brought it slowly to her mouth, feeling hypothermia coming along. "Jenny. I need help. Track me please."

"Already on our way Commander."

"Jenny?"

"Yes Commander?"

"I need a Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

own nothing.

Five.

* * *

Martha Jones Smith solemnly, in in operation scrubs stood over in autopsy table. A microphone above her. The team stood at the railing above her, all sad or crying. Martha glanced up at them before back at the body in front of her.

"Dr. Martha Smith. Torchwood November 23rd 2009. Time of Death was at 1:53 am on November 22nd 2009. Autopsy is at 10:06 p.m. November 23rd. Hermione Jane Granger. Commandeering Officer of Torchwood."

Martha stepped away to stop herself from crying and then tried to begin again. "My name is Dr. Martha Jones Smith and I will be doing this autopsy of Hermione Jane Granger."

"You know and autopsy of an animal is called a necropsy?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes I know that." Martha replied. She blinked stepping back, her tools falling to the ground. "Oh my god. You're not dead."

"I guess not." Hermione stated, sitting up, holding the blanket around her so it wouldn't fall down.

"Hermione!" Jenny cried out, running down into the medical lab, giving her a hug. " When we got to you, your heart had already stopped and your pulse to, and you were so cold. I cried for days. We thought that we lost you."

"How can you come back to life?" Mickey wanted to know, his face in confusion.

Hermione looked at him, and nodded and looked at Gwen and saw that they were thinking the same thing. "First off let's get me clothes then we can get that figured out okay?"

Jenny ran to where Hermione always kept spare clothes and she showered and changed in the barracks where they all slept in a emergencies. Coming out, she felt a lot better, "So anything new happened?"

"Well other then you dieing and coming back then...hmmm...nope." Gwen stated from her work station when she monitored that rift activity.

"Well okay then." Hermione went up to her office to get the work she missed down, Jenny already there. "Jenny did you miss me that much?"

"Well I live with you Commander, and If you died, I don't know how to pay the bills, our landlord might throw me out."

"You could always come here. My father lived here. We could live here instead I guess, It would take the guess work out of what would happen to you, and you can work on your ship whenever your want. But the thought of it dehumanizes me. It dehumanized my dad. He didn't really love anyone enough except for just for a few years. and then he scared them away."

"You're just like your father aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked angrily at Jenny.

"I mean Captain Hart, he was involved with your father to. But he's from the future Hermione. So technically you would be having him first."

"He's a time traveler. It doesn't matter who has him first Jenny he's always going to be someone's sloppy seconds." Hermione sat her chair and spun and a circle before getting down to work.

It was two hours later and no real work was really down between the two girls mostly they just talked about Captain Hart. And how he saved Hermione last night when the giant door open and the alarms when off like crazy. Hermione and Jenny looked at each and grabbed their guns and ran down stairs.

The others had the guns pointed at none other then Captain Jack Harkness. "Hello kids. did you miss me. Oh, you're a new one." He said, nodding to Jenny .

"Jenny search him." Hermione whispered to her, hiding behind Gwen, using her wrist band to scan him for anything that could harm them. Jenny began to frisk him taking his weapons and handing them off to Mickey and Gwen.

"Wow, frisking, Gwen this is new. Didn't know you were so strict with new recruits." Jack grinned, winking at her.

"I'm not Jack, this isn't my team and these are not my rules." Gwen told him, gun still point at him and Jenny stood next to her.

"Then who's are they, if you don't mind me asking?" Jack looked around.

Hermione turned off the alarms. "My team, my rules. If you could actually follow protocol Mr. Harkness once and a while maybe you can actually keep a team more then a few years at a time. No a offense to you Gwen."

"None taken."

"Mr. Harkness?" Jack stared at Hermione as she stepped forward. "Why are you being so formal Hermione?"

"Okay Dad... This is my team, you have no authoirty here, now go back on your adventure quest and leave me alone. You're good at that." Hermione glared at him.

"Didn't your..." Jack stopped, "can we put the guns down now?"

The team looked at Hermione for permission, she nodded, hostleing them they watched.

"Didn't your mother teach you better manners?"

"No. Like you, she left me alone to with her knew husband. Torchwood raised me from the age of six. Like I was trying to explain to Gwen once you have a child you are never allowed to work at Torchwood. Mother found out, dropped me on Torchwood London's doorstep and left."

"Why would she do that?" Martha asked. "She's your mother."

"But I'm his daughter. Through testing Torchwood was able to prove that like my father that I was able to come back to life. All of his children were. Once they hit puberity."

"That's how you didn't die." Mickey stated, amazed. "Wait... Jack's your Da'?"

"Give Mickey mouse a medal. Better yet a piece of cheese." Jack muttered.

"Hey!" Hermione. " Jack you can stay on Earth, I don't care, hell stay in Cardiff, but don't stay here. You're not Captain of Torchwood anymore. There is more then Aliens going on here and I don't need you screwing this up. Now your lover Captain John Hart is in town for awhile bugging the hell out of me. He's been waiting for you. Go play with him."

"John Hart's been and you never said anything?" Gwen asked, disbelieving her ears.

"All he's done is follow me and drink beer. Jenny has him tracked, now it's a Saturday, he's going to be at the bar on duggary's St. or the one with the" Hermione snapped her fingers and looked and Jenny for help, "What's the one with the bubbles that he goes to also on tuesday nights?"

"Oh, Champagne lounge?" Jenny looked it up on the computer. "Yea there's a bachelorette party tonight so he'll probably be there."

"See I know he's trouble, so we got him tracked." Hermione looked at Gwen and Jack and rolled her eyes like they were her parents.

"Well then we're going home," Mickey stated grabbing Martha's hand, heading towards the door.

"Use protection" Hermione shouted from throwing herself onto the couch.

"Yes mother dearest." Mickey shouted out the door.

"Come on Jack Let's get something to drink, see if can find John Hart." Gwen grabbed her coat and led him out the door as he glanced and Hermione and Jenny.

Jenny walked up to Hermione, bending down, she rubbed her back. "Are you going to make rounds tonight?"

Hermione groaned, "I don't want to. But I need to." She got up, "Can you get me my wand?" Standing up, she stretched, popping her back. Jenny was back with her wand and she was set to go. "Are you staying here?"

"Yea, I'll see if there's if activity tonight that needs attending. That I can do here." Jenny smile. "Hey I'm glad that you didn't die."

"Oh, God, me to." Hermione smiled back, before popping out for her rounds.

* * *

Three hours later and Hermione Granger was exhausted. No exhausted doesn't even cover it. Being dead probably would've have been better. Because word had gotten around that she was dead every wizard decided to try to dash for the rift. but she was alive and kicking their asses back to London to be tried.

By time she was made it home, she was cover in dirt and blood. And all she wanted was a shower and clean pajamas and her bed. She unlocked her door, knowing that Jenny was already in her bed fast asleep, just a tired as she was.

She closed the door behind her and turned around to see a man. He pushed her against the door with great force that it shook the walls around her. He brought his face close to hers, it took her a few seconds for her eyes to focus to see that It was Captain John Hart, in her Apartment, his body pushing up against her's.

"Can I help you Captain?"

"You aren't dead." He growled at her.

"What?"

"You aren't dead." He repeated.

"I don't see how I can help you with that problem...I'm sorry?" She apologized.

"No!" He shook her shoulders, bruising her arms as his giant hands pinched them, "I watched your doctor pronounce you dead. They carried you off, and you were dead." She could see him shaking, wrether he was scared for her and he was cold she couldn't decide.

"Did you break into my home?" She asked.

"Did I break in?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "No I did not break in, the little blonde chit let me in."

"The Chit is named Jenny, and she would not let and just any body in."

"Oh yes she would! She was like 'Are you Captain Hart?' and I was 'Yes, yes I am.' and she was like 'Oh come in Hermione will be home in a couple of hours, make yourself at home. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.' And I was like 'night chit.' " Captain Hart renacted.

"So...it went _'Like'_ that?" Hermione teased.

"Oh shut up."

"But still why are you here?" Hermione asked, she really wanted to get to bed, and standing her was just killing her feet.

"I lost your guy five minutes after I started chasing him, so I went back to you and your team was there and they pronounced you dead."

"Yea so?" Hermione raised and eyebrow, "maybe they could've gotten wrong?"

"Oh, no not Torchwood."

"Ok, and you were concern for me. How sweet. Can I go to bed now, I've been up for a long time, had a bad day and chasing bad guys hurts my feet." Hermione wined.

"But you're dead."

"Yea, and so was Jesus."

"Are you instigating Commander Hermione Granger that you came back from the dead?" He asked.

"Only Jack Harkness can do that." She replied.

"So you were never dead?"

"I was never dead Captain John Hart. I am very much alive." Hermione smiled at him, lying was becoming very easy for her to do.

"Prove it." He whispered to her, she smiled and slapped him. "Now I can't just if you have a cold touch or if your hand was normal human temperature."

"And what do you expect me to do to prove to you Captain? Because I am not bedding you." Hermione glared at him. The clock on the wall behind him read 3 am . " What ever else make it quick I'm tired..."

His lips met her's in passion. She was shocked at first, the smallest thought that this man's lips had also kissed her father's slipped her mind and she kissed back. They were locked in a war, it was minutes before they ran out of breath and broke apart. He stepped away, letting go of her completely.

She slumped a little, holding onto the door knob for support. "What the hell was the for?" She looked up at him, confusion going through her mind. Then the thought hit her all to late.

He smiled, grabbing her chin planting another chaste kiss on her before she could protest. "To see of you fancy me, which you do."


	6. Chapter 6

Own nothing

Six.

* * *

It was ten minutes later when Jenny crawled into my bed. I had taken a shower, and changed into new clothes and was ready to sleep when I felt Jenny's hand clasp mine. "I'm glad you're not dead Commander. I didn't know what to do for days."

I turned to face her, my eyelids lowered. "You can call me Hermione you know that Jenny. Not just Commander, everyone else calls me Hermione."

"Okay,... Hermione. So Captain John Hart, what's he like?"

"He's a thorn in my back side. That's what he's like Jenny. Comes into our apartment in the middle of the night just to snog me." I opened one eye fully. "Why did you let him in the first place?"

"I didn't. There was a knock on the door, and I opened it all ticked off like, and there he was. All worried about you. He barged right in shouting about how we claimed that you were dead and how he saw you were doing rounds. Told him you'd be back in a few hours. And I went to bed." Jenny looked Hermione in the eyes. "I don't know how you do it mum but he's mighty wild for you."

"Hmm.. He worries me Jenny. I don't want him thinking that just because I'm Jack Harkness daughter,"

"Excuse me, but does he even know that your Jack's daughter. Seems to me that your just chicken." Jenny smiled, imitating a chicken quietly.

"I get it, I get it." Hermione sighed, as she and Jenny settled in to fall to sleep. "Jenny things are going to change now. A lot."

"I don't think time was planning on staying still." Jenny mumbled into her pillow.

Sleep over took the two women and by the next day the conversation was forgotten.

* * *

Hermione and Jenny walked into the Hub the next morning a little later the usual due to not setting their alarms.

Hermione blinked, seeing John Hart on the autopsy table being stitched up. "You got to be kidding me. What did you in the time from breaking into our apartment to this morning?"

"I did not break in for the third time. The blonde Chit let me in." Captain John Hart shouted, before wincing at his pain.

"It's Jenny. Hart. Please get it right." Jenny replied frostily. She turned to Hermione in aspiration. "Chit? the damn Git deserved whatever he got."

"Jenny, now play nice." Hermione leaned on the railing. "Martha what did dear Captain Hart encountered that caused this?"

"I can't say Hermione, something that we haven't encountered. Jack hasn't seen it either." Martha looked up from the X-rays.

"Speaking of which. When a certain rouge time agent breaks into your apartment Hermione, that means a whole different level in the relationship. Care to explain?" Jack walked down the stairs to stand next John Hart, glaring at him with a new found hatred.

"Well Dad." Hermione began, trying to sound like a annoyed teenager would sound.

"Dad?" Captain John Hart whispered, before what she said clicked. His head slowly turned to see Jack, and he jumped away from Jack, staring back and forth between them.

"Yes, he's my dad. It's no wonder why your relationship grosses me out." Hermione looked at Hart, then back Jack. "Now Dad, listen. Gwen here can back me up on this, because I'm sure she fears this day as much as Rhys does. But when a daughter brings home a guy that she knows that her father won't like. Well, I just kept him away a bit longer, for everyone sakes." Hermione looked around and smiled.

"Alright, everyone let's get back to work, the rift activity isn't going to control itself." Hermione walked away from the awkward situation before it could get worse for her, as in saying Captain John Hart would open his mouth.

"I am so going to kill you." Jack turned his anger back on Hart.

Jenny chuckled, as Hart backed in his way to her, "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side Chit?"

"It's Jenny. And there's always a bright side." She watched as Jack neared. Gwen and Mickey trying to calm him down.

"What's the bright side then?" He looked up at her, Jenny smiling down at him over the railing.

"Hermione said that she brought home to meet the family." She shrugged. "The downside is, this is the family."


	7. Chapter 7

own nothing.

Seven.

* * *

"You let your father descend upon me." John Hart sat in the chair across from her desk.

Hermione didn't look up from her folder, turning the page. "I thought you'd be use to it by now."

"Oh, shut up." He sneered, crossing his arms. He stared at the wall behind her, lips puffed out, pouting.

"Martha fixed you up right?" Hermione asked, grabbing her pin, writing her signature on the document. "I don't want blood everywhere because you got into a fight with your ex-lover."

"I got into a fight with your father." He stated.

"Don't say it like that, it's gross. I like to separate my father from the Jack Harkness everyone else sees." Hermione spun slightly in her chair to face the computer, then folder open beside her and she began typing up the information. "Listen if you didn't pick me, then this wouldn't be a problem."

"I guess I have a thing for Harknesses." He smiled, his eyes turning to her's, as she looked at him.

"I'm not a Harkness. The name is Granger. I'll never take his name." She continue typing. "You know he's here, get him to fix what ever you needed and get the hell out of my hair. I have things to take care off. The Rift for example."

"Oh like that's so hard." He laughed at her, "Only some know about it."

"Not anymore Captain. It's my job to keep people away, It's like a false-positive. It makes you think that you are gaining power, but the more that you use of the Rift, the more you are losing. It's a parasite. It's draining the people closes to it. I have to stop the idiots who are coming for power." Hermione closed the folder, and moved on the next. Her fingers moving over the keyboard with speed.

"How do you suppose to do that?" He asked, standing up, coming around and sitting on the edge of her desk.

She looked up barely then looked down again. "Hart, what do you think you are doing?"

"Getting close to you."

Hermione sat back in her chair and stared at him, "I refuse to be any where near your sloppy seconds. Go away."

Jenny barged into her office, her breath rigid from running. "What the hell Commander? These numbers are suicidal."

"Jenny they're just test numbers, I'm still feeling them in. I sent them to you to verify them, not to scare you." Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes as Captain John Hart chuckled at the scene between them. "Shut up you,"

His smiled grew even widen, but then he saw Jack coming up behind Jenny. "She's right you know Hermione. The numbers are to serious. This is to risky." Jack stated.

Hermione stare aghast at Jenny. "You told my dad on me? Jenny really?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I needed to be sure." Jenny shrunken back behind Jack.

Hermione turned to John and pointed to the door. "You'll excuse us wont you? We need to have a family meeting." Jenny began moving back. "Jenny you're family, stay."

"Why am I not family?" Captain John Hart asked.

"Just because you shagged my dad doesn't make you part of the family." Hermione muttered, closing the files on her computers.

"She said it John, leave us." Jack moved out of the doorway, so John could leave.

"Fine, but we're not done talking Commander." John hollowed from going down the stairs.

"Men, they hurt my head." Hermione rubbed her temple as Jack and Jenny sat down. "Look, they're primarily numbers, not final."

"You could be dead just going in there." Jenny cried.

"Yes, but I can't die."

"No, you can die Hermione, you just don't stay dead. What if this kills you permanently." Jack replied.

"And what if it doesn't" Hermione threw her arms up. "Look, I'll go over the numbers again, find new ways, but I need new data. I need hard actual data that I can't get in a lab, I have to go in the Rift."

Jenny and Jack looked at each other and sighed, knowing that she was right, but they wanted the real reason for this suicidal reason for this trip. But they knew she wouldn't tell them.

* * *

That night, Hermione crawled into bed, sighing knowing that her rounds were getting easier with practice. She felt an arm wrapped around her and she jumped. Turning her head, she saw Captain John Hart laying in bed with her.

"Did you break into my house again?" She asked.

"No, the Chit."

"Jenny." Hermione cut him off, correcting him.

"Jenny, she gave me a key before I left the hub. So I don't have to break in or pound on the door, and wake her up."

"Jenny gave you a key? Why?"

"I just told you."

"I know those reasons, logical ones yes, but not really rational on my mind."

"So if I ever needed to speak to you." He replied.

"Ever heard of a mobile?" She asked sarcastically.

He squeezed her tighter, his head planted into the nick of her neck. "What did Jenny and your father want?"

"I want to go into the Rift, and collect Data." Hermione replied, feeling him go stiff. "Data I can't get just in the lab, maybe I can figure out why people are becoming so interested in it."

"You could die."

"Sorry to surprise you, but I already died." Hermione replied.

She could suddenly feel anger radiating off of him, as he pinned her down, and he was on top of her. "Come on, not this stick again." Hermione groaned.

"You lied to me." He barked.

"I also lied about how I knew Jack, you don't seem pissed about that."

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone lies about they're parents. But you lied about not dieing." His voice turned into a growl.

"Normally they lie about dieing to get away from someone they're dating." Hermione replied.

A spark lit up in his eye. "So now we're dating?"

"What? No." Hermione tried to back peddle.

"The chit..."

"Jenny." Hermione Corrected him again.

"Jenny pointed something out, you kept me from your father, like some boy you were afraid to bring home. Then Gwenie tells me that you have my every moment accounted for, even showed me. You're like a jealous girlfriend. Now you say that we're dating."

"Get off me." Hermione warned.

"I quite think I like it where I am. Love."

"Don't call me that." Hermione growled at him.

"Growling, that's beginning to turn me on."

"Go to hell."

"What kind of foreplay is that?" He asked, lowering his face, kissing her neck, down to her collar bone. She fought the groans.

There was a knock on the door, causing John to stop and look Hermione in confusion. "If you took are going to commence what you call 'Sex' or 'Shagging', please keep it down. Thank you."

"Sure thing Chit." John shouted back.

"It's Jenny." Both Jenny and Hermione shouted back at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing

Eight.

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs from her office. Her hair pulled back with a clip, she dressed herself in a nice red sating dress and high heels. She was applying lip gloss when she reach ground level. The others watched her in awe. "So how do I look?" She asked, spinning around, showing off a bit.

"Oh? Got a fancy date?" Gwen asked, smirking at her. "Captain Hart is going to be jealous, with what you two got going on and everything."

Jack and Captain Hart walked over the bridge, coming from the cells. Jack whistled, and Hart stopped in his tracks. "I should be jealous." He looked at Jack, then Gwen. "Dear god, I think I am jealous." He rushed passed Jack, standing in front of Hermione. "Who should I be Jealous of." He turned back to Jack. "I never felt this before, jealousy. Well maybe a little with Eye Candy and all. But now I'm really Jealous."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like a Jealous boyfriend. Because you're not."

"What? Jealous? Or you're Boyfriend?" Jenny shouted from her computer, typing away at the keyboard. "Because you two act like you're dating. Is this considered cheating?"

"We're not involved with each, he's more like a stalker." Hermione stated, crossing her arms.

"Aw, Lovely don't be like that." Captain John Hart teased. "I know what we have is for real." He smirked at her.

"Oh yea, this is Dating, and if you two are dating, then this date you're going on Hermione, is considered cheating." Gwen teased, looking up at Jack.

"I'm all dressed up because some friends are coming into town. Okay. They're coming down from London area, that I have been doing some work for. Okay. It's part of the whole Aliens is not the only thing we catch campaign I've been secretly running. So hush, all of you." Hermione sat down in Mickey's chair and turned to face the computer.

"What kind of work?" John Hart asked.

Hermione swerved around. "Why are you even here? You don't work for Torchwood."

"It's hope, hope and determination that keeps me coming back darling." John Hart smiled.

Hermione was about to retort when Jenny's computer went off. "Hermione, you're guests are here." Hermione walked over as Jenny pulled up the camera's view. "Oh Hermione, they're gorgeous. Can I come to? I've been a big help to your cause." Jenny pointed out.

Gwen and the others walked over to Jenny's computer, as she zoomed in on two two red heads standing by the railing. They were waiting for someone, both carrying a bouquet of flowers. "They are gorgeous, they're single right?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, you're married, and have a kid. Let others give it a shot." Jack teased.

"Gross you two. That's like me saying I'm going to date Jenny's dad." Hermione groaned, getting her jacket off the coat rack.

"The Doctor?" Jack asked, to be sure.

Jenny turned her chair around and thought about. "I could get used to calling you mum. Yea, mummy Granger. I like it."

"Okay Jenny let's go and get you a man. Come on." Hermione pulled her out of her chair, throwing her jacket at her. "You do realize that I was joking Jenny, don't you?." She whispered to Jenny, as they walked out the door. The rest could hear Jenny laughing, as they turned back to the computer screen.

"You can track them on this thing right?" John Hart asked.

"As long as the place they go as a security camera, yes, yes we can." Gwen smirked, taking Jenny's seat and typed things in.

"Martha and Mickey don't know what they're missing on their day off." Jack smiled, going to pop popcorn.

* * *

Jenny and Hermione stepped out into the streets on Cardiff. They made their way over the the two men. "Fred, George. It's so good to see you." Hermione kissed them both on the cheek. "This is one of my team mates, Jenny." She pushed Jenny forward slightly.

" 'Ello." Jenny smiled, waving her hand slightly.

"Oh Hello miss. It's our delight to meet you." Fred smiled, kissing her hand.

"Looks like Granger got us a christmas present early brother." George smiled, wrapping his arms around Jenny and Hermione. "Now Let's get you girls something to eat, and out of this chilly weather we're having." The twin stirred them down the street and into a near by pub.

They sat down at a table in the back, ordering drinks and finger food. "So how's Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked, taking a drink of her beer.

"Good good, Ron's marrying Lavender, big shocker there." Fred sneered, "Ginny and Harry our expecting their second child soon. You reckon' that you can make it to see the birth?"

"No, I probably can't." Hermione sighed, having missed the first birth because of ministry duties. " I got so much going on here. More and more wizards are trying to get to the rift, and this is becoming harder to control then expected."

"Oh, okay then. Maybe Miss Jenny can come then?" George turned his attention to Jenny, trying to lighten the mode. "Maybe you would like to come visit us in London dear?"

Jenny blushed behind her mug,"Maybe, if I can get time off."

"I'm sure we can arrange that. We just happen to know you're boss." Fred grinned, leaning forward on the table, winking at her.

"So do I." A voice stated, walking up to them. Hermione looked back at him and groaned. "I know her pretty well."

* * *

Jack turned around, seeing the screen. "What? Gwen when did Captain Hart disappear?"

Gwen shrugged, her eyes glued to the screen."Oh Martha is going to hate herself for missing this tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Own Nothing.

Nine.

* * *

"What do you want Captain?" Hermione turned in her chair, glaring up at him.

"Nothing darling, just wanted to meet your friends, is that so weird?" John smiled, but her eyes glared at the twins.

"And who are you mate?" Fred asked, his voice rough, upset at how uneasy Hermione was.

"I'm her lover, didn't you know?" He titled his head.

"For there to be some truth to this, I would have to be attracted to you Captain Hart." Hermione stated, she smiled as she picked up her beer again.

"And yet, I always in your bed each and every night, waiting for you." He shot back.

"Because you tricked Jenny into giving you a key. You're a stalker. And I'm having Jack fix whatever you need, and sending on your way. Far away from me." Hermione stood up, glaring at him.

"You're going to sic daddy on me? Didn't work last time, I'm still here aren't I?"

Jenny stood up to, chugging her beer and slamming the glass down on the table, breaking it. The pub became silent, as everyone stared at them. The twins stood up and flanked Hermione and Jenny. "Leave."

"I think I will stay, someone needs to protect Hermione." John replied.

"Hermione can damn well protect herself." George shot back, pushing Captain Hart out of their way, as the four of them walked pass him. "She's done so, way before you ever came along."

Hermione stop, letting George pass her on his way out. "Come around here again Captain, and Torchwood will throughly take care of you. You have been warned." And she turned around and walked out the door the meet the rest of them.

After a few awkward moments, the twin agreed to meet them at their flat later that night, as Jenny and Hermione made their way back to the Hub. The door rolled open and they stepped into the Hub. "Jenny remember to change to locks in the flat." Hermione whispered to her as they put their coats up.

Hermione walked back up to office, ignoring Gwen and her father. Jenny sat at her computer, ignoring them to. Hermione sat at her desk, and began shifting through the files on the need to do pile. She looked up a few minutes later to see Jack at the door way. He inclined his head, and closed the door, sitting down.

"I don't need someone that is on this team." Hermione stopped, feeling tears fill in her eyes. "I need someone to actually act like my father. I need to know what I did was right." She looked up at Jack, his eyes stared at her with admiration. "Please, Dad. What do I do next?"

"Well, normal girls who break up with their boyfriends. They cry about it, go buy ice cream, get together with their friends and trash talk about him. Things like that."

"But I'm not normal Jack." Hermione sighed, wiping her tears. "And Captain Hart was not my boyfriend. Not in the least."

"Hermione, I'm saying this as your father. He was your boyfriend. Now I think the cure for this is go with Jenny, go get ice cream, or go to a pub and get drunk. Go and let your self grieve over this one loss."

Hermione sat back in the chair, "Would you do what I did Dad," Hermione sighed. "Strictly speaking as a Torchwood agent, would you do to him what I did. I mean he could be a threat to us."

"Sometimes he is a threat to us Hermione. This isn't the first time that he has been here, causing trouble. And it won't be the last."

"But Would you have done what I just did to him." Hermione asked again. "I threaten his life."

Jack sighed, standing up and walking over to her. Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around him and cried a bit more. "Sometimes, Hermione, John needs a little death threat every now and then. Makes him realize that this is a different time period." Her kissed her on her head. "But yes, I would have done the same. But with a bit more threatening, and a little more flare." He felt her laugh against him.

"Hey, Hermione," He pulled her away from him. "He just didn't realize how much of a impact you made on him. He has always be aloof and free. But it's like you capture him. And he's afraid that he doesn't mind feeling trapped."

Hermione blinked. "What? Dad, I don't understand."

"Maybe, Hermione just maybe, he is scared that he is in love with you. And you're not helping making yourself a forbidden fruit."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "Maybe I do need to get pissed, I don't think I will understand this until I get few pints in me."

"That's the spirit." Jack smiled, kissing her on the forehead, dragging her out of the office and down stairs. "Now you and Jenny go home. Gwen and I can handle the rest of the night."


	10. Chapter 10

Own nothing.

Ten

* * *

It was a week later, after Hermione's rounds she would arrive home to see some token left at the door from John. She would pick it up, bring it in and place it in the hall closet with the rest of the things he left, flowers, chocolate, trinkets. She refused to look at them, to only put them in hiding.

Jenny would some sort of dinner ready, ice cream and beer for desert, sometimes hard liqueur to. John Hart was making it hard for Hermione to get over him and his annoying-ness.

Tonight, the twentieth of December, she arrived home and there was Captain John Hart was standing outside her door, waiting. She walked up to the door, completely trying to ignore him, she was tired and she didn't want to deal with him. "Hermione, just look at me. Please can I come in and talk to you?"

"No. And your key wont work, we had the locks changed out." Hermione pulled her bag over her shoulder more.

"I know, I tired already, she wont even let me in." He sighed, leaning his head against the doorframe.

"You try to break into my flat again?" Hermione snarled, digging her keys out of her purse.

"It's not breaking in if I sleep here." He smiled, joking.

"You don't live here, and you don't sleep here. Leave or I will have Jack remove you and put you in a cell with a Weevil."

"Oh, that's threatening." He teased.

Hermione sighed, her keys in one hand, and she dug around for something more useful. "I really wish you would leave, because I would hate to use it."

"Sorry love, I'm not leaving until we talk this out." John's eyebrow raised, "Use what?"

"This." Hermione puled out a taser and stung him in the gut, he stuck it out at first, then she upped the amperage, causing him to faint. "Sorry." She placed it back in her purse and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed the hub, waiting for someone to pick up. "Hey? Mickey? Hey you pulling a late shift again? Okay. Can you send Jack and another to pick up Captain John Hart from my flat. I tasered him, so he'll be outside waiting for you."

Hermione waited a few minutes, and then hung up. Looking down at John she sighed, "I told you shouldn't have picked me." She unlocked the door, and walked in seeing that Jenny had left dinner in the oven for her. Hermione sighed, sitting on the couch with a beer and her plate and watched a late night show before falling asleep on the couch.

The next morning Hermione and Jenny walked into the Hub, all dreary and tired. Hermione felt numb, the feeling that John was just going to keep bothering her, bothered her. She made he way up to office and sat down, shuffling papers and not really paying nay attention to anything.

"John is locked up in a cell on the lowest levels, he shouldn't bother you anymore." Jack said, standing at the doorway.

"Okay." Hermione replied, not looking up.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He walked around to her side, and lifted her chin. "Hermione you look run down. Why don't you take a vacation?"

"No time." Hermione replied, moving her chin from his grasp.

"Now is a perfect time. Jenny said one of your friends is having a baby, go visit them. Take Jenny and go have a good christmas."

Hermione stopped, and looked up at him with a sad face. "You know that we have not spent on Christmas together in all of my life? Now is our chance and you don't even want to."

"It's not that I don't Hermione, but I can watch the Hub while you rest and get better. Away from John, and away from all this."

Hermione sighed, sitting back in her chair and looked out the window. "You sure?"

"Positive. Go have a great Christmas." Jack smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "We'll celebrate when you return okay?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "Okay. I guess Jenny and I will spend Christmas in London."

"Go tell her that, I do believe it's her first Christmas as well." Jack moved so Hermione could stand up.

"Well, then we will just have to make this the best Christmas ever for her, don't we?" Hermione smiled down at Jenny as her and the others sang along with Christmas tunes and ate cookies. " 'Tis the season and all that."


	11. Chapter 11

Own Nothing.

Eleven.

* * *

Hermione and Jenny walked through the Burrow's door, the cold wind behind them. In the doorway, shaking off the ice and snow. "Molly! How are you?" Hermione asked, as the big plump woman walked over to see who it was.

"Hermione dear, are you here for the holidays?" Molly asked, taking their coats and putting a heating charm on them.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to have a spare room for us would you?" Hermione asked as they stepped into the living room.

"Oh, you can stay in Ginny's old room, it's been empty since she and Harry bought a house together." Molly had them sit down and then brought them hot chocolate. "So who's your friend dear?"

"Oh, this is Jenny. We worked together and she happened to hit it well off with the twins. They invited her to come see the new baby."

"Jenny?" Molly asked.

"Yes, it stands for generated anomaly." Jenny smiled, drinking her hot coco.

Molly stared over Jenny's head at Hermione and who just smiled. "So when's the baby expected."

"Christmas Eve. Going to be another boy, I have my galleons on it." Molly saunter over to the stove and started with Christmas dinner.

"Do you need help Molly?" Hermione asked, peering into the kitchen.

"Oh no dear, why don't you go put your things away and show Jenny the twin's store and bring them home for dinner. It'll be a couple hours though, might want to catch lunch while you're at it."

"Okay." Jenny and Hermione replied, as Hermione led Jenny and their luggage upstairs. Hermione pointed out all the rooms to Jenny as they passed.

A man walked out of the bathroom, just his jeans hanging onto his hips, a towel over his shoulder. "Hello Charlie." Hermione smiled, stopping in front of him.

"Hey Hermione." He gargled, toothbrush in his mouth. "Been a while. Who's that?" He pointed to Jenny.

"This is my friend and team mate, Jenny, the twins invited us down for the season and the birth." She watch as Charlie reached over and shook Jenny's hand.

"If you ever need anything let me know, the both of you." He smiled, leaning backwards to the sink, putting his toothbrush away. They smiled and thanked him, walking to the room down the hall. "Hey Hermione?" He shouted.

Hermione turned around with a smile, "Yea Charlie?"

"You grew up real nicely, I might come down and visit you in Cardiff one of these days, take you out." He winked.

"Just say when." She laughed, turning back around, they stopped at Ginny's door, the one with her name largely printed on it. "Why can't Captain Hart be like Charlie?" She asked Jenny.

"I don't know but I wish I was you growing up with all these men. How did you manage?"

"It's easy when all they think of you is their little brother's friend." Hermione replied, opening the door, grabbing her bags she looked up. "Merlin Ron! Put your pants back on!" She shouted so loudly the whole house heard her.


	12. Chapter 12

Own Nothing.

Twelve.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, jumping off of Lavender.

"I know you two are getting married and everything, but why can't you do this in your own home?" Hermione asked, covering her eyes.

"Why jealous Granger?" Lavender asked, smirking as she laid on Ginny's bed.

"By all means Brown have him. I was so happy when I heard you two were together, it almost blew my mind." Hermione's sarcasm was wasted on the two.

"Oh, well, if you're okay with it Hermione." Ron replied, pants on this time. "So why are you here?"

"The twins invited us for the holidays and the birth of Harry and Ginny's new baby." Hermione and Jenny set their stuff down by the wardrobe. "If you don't mind, clean up when you're done, with spells and everything. Or I'll let your mother know about your pre-maritle sex adventures." Hermione smiled, waving her fingers as the two women exited the room.

"Where now?" Jenny asked, as they walked down the stairs.

"We go see Fred and George, eat lunch and then shopping then come back for dinner. Maybe go see Harry and Ginny." Hermione shrugged, grabbing their coats, saying good bye to Molly as the left the Burrow.

* * *

"Come on Jack, let me out. It is the Season!" Captain John Hart shouted at the cameras, knowing that some one was always watching him.

The door slammed open about five minutes later, and Captain Jack Harkness was sliding a chair in front of his cell. He spun it around and leaned against the back of it, his legs on either side. "Hermione said that you needed something fixed, what was it?"

"Would you believe my heart?" John said, twisting his head, trying to give a sad face.

"Not in a million years." Jack replied, smirking. "What was it?"

"Nothing really actually. I was just coming back to see you, to raise hell and all that. When I felt this wonderful power surge, and I went to it. It was Hermione, and I thought that I could use that power some how." John stepped back, and sat down on the bed in the cell, leaning back, lounging.

"Use it for what? What would you use Hermione's power for?" Jack asked.

"You know, I think she's a witch." Hart replied, nodding his head, agreeing with himself.

"Hermione isn't a witch." Jack stated, his voice rising, almost like what the other man was saying was an insult.

"I think she is, I mean what other thing could Torchwood be catching, if not Aliens?"

"But Witches don't exist." Jacked stood up, walking up to the cell.

"And neither does Santa Claus, Aliens, the Tooth fairy and Jesus Christ for some people." John shrugged.

"My daughter is not a witch." His voice was stern, so much that John almost believed him.

"You know that's not true. Jack, she is, isn't she. Think of all the signs, everything points to it."

Jack shook his head, not wanting to think about it, he changed the subject. " Was this your plan the whole time? To use Hermione?"

"She interested me, a lot actually. Much like Gwen when we first met. But there was something I couldn't shake. Something changed."

"How?" Jack, leaned against the cell wall.

"First she was just a power source, then she was a threat. I can't decide how big of one though, but when she used her magic on me, I knew that she was a threat to me. She said she worked for Torchwood, was the Commanding Officer now, I thought Power again. And then...then." He stopped, silent.

"Then What? What happened Hart?" Jack asked, fist pounding against the glass.

"Then she was hit by something, fell into the river, a thirty foot drop easy. She didn't come back up, I got nervous. So I went in, saved her, gave her CPR. She sent me off to chase the guy she was chasing." He swallowed, his mouth dry. "I lost him in five minutes, went back and your team pronounced her dead. I almost lost it there."

"Why?"

John Hart, looked Jack Harkness in the eyes. "I had thought I lost her. For whatever reason, I was scared shitless Jack. Then two days later, she was alive, saying nothing had ever happened. I was relieved."

"But why is so she special to you now? Is it still her power?" Jack asked, rubbing his forehead, giving a quick glance at the camera.

"I don't know Jack." He stated, almost terrified either way. "I honestly don't know anymore."

"Well figure it out, or you won't be getting out of here." Jack stated, pushing the chair back, turning to leave.

"Wait Jack!" John Hart stood up against the glass wall, hands pressed up against it.

"What?" Jack turned around.

"I do know one thing." He nodded towards Jack. "Your daughter is worth dying for, that's certainly one thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Own Nothing.

Thirteen.

* * *

It started with a crack, it was just a little crack under the door, and she thought who the hell was up at this hour? Did know one even see the light coming from under the door. Hermione groaned, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Why is the light even on?

She blinked and could've sworn that the light had gotten bigger, that in a flash it was more then just a crack of light underneath her door. She swung her legs over the bed, and stood up, careful not to step on Jenny. She walked to the door, her hand reaching out to open it, she felt the amazing power and shrank back a few steps.

This was not an ordinary light, something was different. Hermione reached out again, opening the door and saw the light in the crack of the wall. She felt a familar feeling near it, like when she still had her time turner, and she was going back in time.

She stepped back into the room and grabbed her communicator, calling Jack. "Dad, I'm getting some weird readings, can you analyze them?"

"Hermione?" He voice, groggy.

"Yea, sorry. But I'm getting this weird time vortex kind of feeling with this light. It looks like a crack, but there has to be something behind it."

"Okay, just give me a second, the computer is analyzing the readings now. What time is it?"

"I don't know, 3 A.M?"

"You owe me a really good egg-nog for this." Her father grumbled on the line.

"Sure." Hermione stopped. "I think I hear something, Dad I'm getting a closer look."

Hermione stepped closer to it.

"Hermione don't you dare go towards the light. That is Torchwood Rule #1. Stay away from the light."

Hermione kneeled by the corner of the crack, bracing herself against the wall, "Okay, no turning back now." She sat down the communicator on the floor and reached her hand in the crack. It burned against her skin, she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her hand caught onto something and she grasped onto it tightly. "I got something."

"Hermione, Hermione? Hermione answer me, what do you have?"

"I don't know," She whispered, pulling it out, she looked down at the small object. It was a piece of fabric, a piece form a jacket. Captain John Hart's jacket. She gasped, "Oh God." She quickly looked up as she felt the light grow brighter, the opposite reaction that she needed to do. "God no." The light flashed, blinding her for only a second before it began pulling back, trying to pull hr with it. She began to scream, her blood curdling scream woke up the house.

"Hermione? Hermione what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Help." She whimpered, as she could feel the time from the crack in herself, as it tried to pull her into it.

Doors slammed open, and people ran out, shouting at the sight. "Hermione!" Jenny yelled, grabbing onto her hand. Charlie ran over and grabbed her by her waist and flung both of them back. Tears falling from Hermione's eyes, as the crack took the communicator instead and closed up. The light left Hermione's eyes and she curled up in Charlie's arms and cried until she became unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Jenny asked, but no one could answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Own Nothing.

Fourteen.

* * *

She groaned, her throat like sand paper, her eyes hurting from the loss of tears. Her head was in agonizing pain, she placed her hand on her forehead, she felt clammy. She took in a deep breath before rolling over and began heaving. She heard shouting and saw a fuzzy picture of a waste bin being put under her, just in time.

She closed her eyes, but all she saw was the light, the light from the crack in the wall. What was it doing here? What the hell was it in the first place? She rolled back over and gripped onto the bed covers, the piece of his jacket in her hand and she felt more tears come.

"Shh, shh, Hermione, it's okay. Hermione we're here with you, now I need you to open up your eyes. I know it hurts Sweetheart, but I need to see if there's any damage." A voice whispered and Hermione was having a tough time deciphering if it was male or female.

"There is no damage." Hermione croaked, rolling back over to vomit again, the crack of light burning into her mind. "What was that crack? What was it doing here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Hermione rolled back over to her back, silent. The voice, the new one rolled over her in a calming way. "Hermione, I need you to tell me everything you saw before the light blinded you."

"I saw time itself, I saw his death. Oh God his death. No" Hermione tried to muffle the cried by shoving her face into her pillow.

"Who's death Hermione?" The first voice whispered and she felt a hand push back her hair, she smelt a potion that she learn to make in her fifth year, and Dragon Talon dust.

"Fred?" Hermione swallowed, licking her lips. "No... you're George aren't you?"

"Yea it's me. This man here says he's your father." George replied.

Hermione nodded, trying to open her eyes. "Hermione, who's death did you see?" She heard her father's voice again, knowing that she had to answer.

She shook her head, she didn't want him to know, the death wasn't what she expected, his death wasn't what she wanted. "Hermione." Her father warned her one last time. Her grip on the piece of jacket tightened, then she lifted it up and she could almost feel his heart stop.

"John's." Her father whispered.

"Mine?" Hermione's hand fell and she laid there, frozen. "You saw my death love?"

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, angry all over again.

"He wanted to come." Jack replied.

"But I didn't want him here." Hermione stated, turning her face away. She knew that she couldn't see any of them, but they still got the point.

"Hermione we need every man on this, especially if you're down until we can get your eyes fixed."

"I'm not handicapped."

"I didn't say you were, Hermione, but you may need to sit this one out." Her father's voice irritated her to no end right now, but she knew that he was right. "Now I'll get Martha up here in a bit to look at your eyes, see if between her and George here if they can fix you up again."

"Okay." She whispered, "Just when you go, take Hart with you."

"Sure thing." Jack replied, grabbing Captain Hart by his arm.

"No I want to stay." Hart's voice raised in protest.

"Give her time. She needs it." George stated.

"And how much time am I supposed to give her, how much time do I have until I'm dead like she saw. How much time do any of us have?"

"Well in the famous words of the American singer, Kris Allen. Live like we're dying." Jack replied, shrugging. "Hermione, give him half an hour. But no more, no less. Come on George, let's introduce you to Martha Jones-Smith. You'll like her." He led George out of the room, leaving Hermione and John Hart there alone.

"I don't want you here." Hermione's voice was filled with venom.

"I don't really give a shit what you want Love, I'm not leaving you." He growled, walking to her bed side.

"Growling? Is that suppose to turn me on?" Hermione joked, scooting over on the bed, because she knew in the small room, that was the only place to sit.

"It is actually, I hear shagging is wonderful when one is blind. Shall we give it ago?" He chuckled, laying on the bed next to her, lifting her up to wrap his arm around her. "You gave me quite the scare when Jack told me that you were in trouble. I never seen the man move so fast." He stopped to reconsider that. "Well other then in bed."

"Ew, gross. If all you're going to do is tell me gross sex adventures with my Dad, I'd rather you leave me alone." Hermione scooted him away, pushing him a little.

"No, no, no. Calm down Love. I can tell you all the fantasies I had of us, but I don't want to scare you away. So we're just going to lay here and savor these moments before I pass away."

"I don't know when you died. It could have been any time period, not just recently." Hermione whispered.

"But knowing fate's wicked sense of humor, it will be Love. So just wrap you arm around me and we'll lay here as if we're a married couple and enjoy each other." He pulled her arm around him and snuggled into her.

"Do you actually think that we could've made it as a married couple? We're not even dating." Hermione whispered, her head on his chest.

"Oh we've been dating for a long time sweet heart. We've even shared a bed together. I say that we were moving faster then most couples. Marriage was just around the corner."

"We could have just been room mates." Hermione replied, tapping his chest.

"Room mates don't share beds Hermione, they share a flat but not the same bed."

Hermione shrugged, "Jenny and I have shared a bed, if it was storming she would come sleep next to me. One instance, when you first broke into my home, Jenny came and slept with me."

"Well first off the Chit let me in. And second you just filled one lovely little fantasy of mine with you and the little blond. Thank you."

"You're such a Perv." Hermione laughed into his chest.

"But I'm yours."

"Maybe." Hermione replied.

"Maybe? Why maybe?" He asked.

"You never asked me to marry you, let alone go out with you. You're just some guy who snuck into my bed one night."

"Well Commander?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head up, though she couldn't see him.

"Be mine?"

"Sure." She shrugged, holding onto him tightly.

"Just Okay?"

"Yes,"

"Okay." He shrugged, he didn't mind, his girl just wasn't in the mood to get excited.

"You do realize that I asked you to marry me right?"

"About time you to. We were getting worried if you were ever going to get pass first base." Martha's voice carried from the door way, George's laughter behind her.

Hermione and John sat up straight, he helped her up, letting her lean on him as Martha examined her. "Okay, I'm going to pull open you eyes one at a time and put some drops in them that should relieve the pain. Then we can see what's going on with further examination."

"Ok." Hermione whispered as Martha started on the left one, then five minutes started on the right.

"Okay, now the hard part. Hermione can you open them with us prying them open?" George asked.

Hermione sighed, slowly trying to open them, she got one, but it hurt like hell. The next one took longer and a bit more help. After thirty minutes later, Hermione had both eyes open. "There, that wasn't so hard. Just hurt a little."

"Good, now let's make sure nothings in them." Martha stated, pulling out a tool from her Doctor kit.

"Oh Joy, more probing." Hermione groaned.

"You enjoy the probing, don't lie." Captain Hart joked, holding her tightly.

"Let's see you get probe, then come talk to me." Hermione muttered as Martha brought the instrument to her eye.


	15. Chapter 15

Own Nothing.

Fifteen.

* * *

They had woke up that morning, it was Christmas Eve and nobody could've been happier. Hermione and Jack were here together as a family. It was Jenny's first Christmas, the same for Harry's first kid. It was the day that his second was to be born and everyone was excited.

But Hermione woke up with excited, then it suddenly turned into dread. As if she knew that today wasn't going to end right, that this was going to be one of the days she regretted getting out of bed for.

She sighed, her feet touching the ground and she certainly knew that today was going to be terrible. But she saw Jenny waking up and she placed a smile on her face, she needed to be happy, today was supposed to be a good day. A great day.

They had last minute Christmas shopping to do today, they were all going. Well Everyone except Harry and Jenny who were in the hospital getting ready for the baby.

Hermione and Jenny got dressed in a hurry and ran down stairs for Mrs. Weasly's breakfast before they met up with the rest of the Torchwood gang for some holiday shopping. Hermione ate slowly, as if trying to prolong the happiness she felt while being with people she cared about.

Not long after, they were off, waving goodbye. Hermione and Jenny made their way to the end of the drive, where the Torchwood range rover waited, all warm and toasty against this cold weather and snow. Hermione got into the back seat and smiled at John, the first genuine smile in a long time. She reached over and kissed him on the lips. "Hello Love, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." she replied as her father shook his head and they headed off into the city for some shopping.

It was a long day, filled with laughter and smiles and tons of egg-nog. Hermione never let go of Captain Hart for fear that this would be the day. She towed him along to everything, every shop they pass, Jenny had to go into and they were okay with that.

By the end of the day, they made their way back to the car, arms full of wrapped presents for everyone, including the baby. They made their way to St. Mugle's Hospital where the rest of the family was waiting.

They sat down in the waiting room, talking and laughing. Hermione still held onto John, refusing to let him out of her sight, that the twins made fun of her. "Shut up okay." Hermione would laugh, but she couldn't shake the feeling that his time was almost up.

Hermione sighed, Ginny has been in labor for twenty hours, her and Harry opt to have a muggle birth then a fast, and easy Magical one. So Hermione and John was walking around the hospital and they stopped at the nursery windows. Hermione smiled, glancing in. "Aren't they cute?" She asked him.

"Sure if you like small, smelly wrinkle things. And look at them, they're so pink, that was had no hair. Look at it." He pointed, smiling down at Hermione. She shook her head, pulling his arm down when the baby he pointed to started crying.

"So you don't want children?" She asked.

"Why are you pregnant. Because if you are... well then sure I guess." He smirked, then it fell. "Wait are you pregnant?"

"We would actually have to have intercourse before I can become pregnant."

"Oh," He shrugged. "You people are so different here, in the fifty-first century you could become pregnant when ever you wanted, you didn't need anyone else, just yourself. You would just go pick up a pregnancy pill."

"A pregnancy pill? What you take it for nine months and boom you have a baby,"

"Yes."

Hermione stopped, she was going to laugh at how stupid that sounded, but couldn't do it. "What if you forget to take a pill?"

"Oh you have daily reminders, also your food is changed to carry the Vietnams and minerals needed for a baby."

"You're screwing with me."

"No. I'm not."

"Well it sounds a lot more fun when we do it now." Hermione shrugged, looking back at the babies.

"Yes but we eliminated the sexual diseases." He was proud of his people.

"But was there no love between two people. Is that why you were so different."

"Could be. Or it could be that I'm so use to women who easily summit."

"You're a man whore." Hermione laughed, as they walked away from the babies.

"True. But I'm your whore now."

"Not for long." Hermione turned to see Ron there, standing with Lavender behind him.

"What do you want freckles. Can't you see that we're busy." John stated, placing himself in front of Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the men, looking around to see if anyone could see them. No one was around, it was an empty corridor. Which Hermione found oddly weird for Christmas eve, usually there were nurses and patients everywhere. Especially in the kid's ward. What was going on? Her eyes caught it, the light again. It was the same crack in the wall, the same one burnt into her mind.

"Maybe we should take your little fight somewhere else." Hermione stated, looking back up at John.

"There isn't going to be a fight, Freckles here and his little chit are leaving." John growled, as Hermione wrapped her hands around his arm.

"Yes there is. You see, Ron here tends to scream Hermione's name when we're making love. And as much as I love role playing. I hate you Granger. So, because he loves me so much he's going to kill you for me. "

"What?" Hermione was confused, she seriously thought that if John had to die it would not be for something stupid and hormonally driven then this.

"Seriously, you see I'm here because last time he tried to kill you, you didn't die."

"On the bridge? Ron that was you?" Hermione's eyes were wide. "Ron why? We're friends."

"She's the love of my life." He replied, as if that was all that mattered.

"You're willing to go to Azkaban for her?"

He shrugged, pointing his wand at her. His eyes grew dark, the hallway was cold. His lips barely moved, but she heard the spell before she saw the light of it. She closed her eyes, readying herself for it, when she was pushed. She fell against the wall, her eyes open in horror as John was hit by the spell and was flown backwards, extremely close to the Crack in the wall. "No! John!" She shouted, hoping people down the hall would hear her.

She got up and ran over to him, but she knew that she was to late. The light was already getting ahold of him. It was pulling him in. "No, John, look at me. Look at him." His eyes open, his heart barely beating.

"Love." He didn't get to finish, the light pulled him in and she pulled away before it could get her. He was gone, forever. She really had no idea if he could come back, but she had a deep gut feeling that he wouldn't.

"Look at what you did. Now you have to get rid of her, before some on comes and sees us!" Lavender shouted at Ron, as he scratched his head.

Hermione stood up, tears falling from her eyes, she turned to them watching as they stopped and looked back at her. "Hurry up and get it over with." Hermione growled at them. "I don't have all day to wait for you to kill me. Just do it." Tears fell from her eyes as she tossed her wand to the side. "See, I'm not even going to fight you, just do it already."

'Fine with me." Lavender grabbed Hermione's wand and whispered the spell, using her own wand to kill herself. The flash of light hit her, knocking her to the floor. Her heart slowly beating, she heard them run away, trying to hide. But she knew thats eh would get back at them. She would come back and get revenge on them.

Tears fell from her eyes. When she woke up, it would be the second time that she awoke to this day, but she wont remember why her heart was hurting, or why she was crying in the first place. She wont remember the man who proposed to her the night before, she wont even remember why she felt like something back was going to happen, because that person no longer exists.

Her father was right, Torchwood agents always had to live that the day was their last. We always had to Live Like We're Dying. Because she always did.


End file.
